


Instinct

by Alethia



Category: True Blood
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instinct warred with principle, but was there ever a question? Instinct won every time, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> AU of 1.10 "I Don't Wanna Know." What if Bill's punishment had been Sookie instead of Jessica? Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle. Prompt was "disillusioned." Original story found [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/348249.html).

Eric felt no surprise at finding her filthy, curled in a fetal position just beside the plot in which Pam had buried them. He extended his senses; Bill was nowhere to be found.

Typical.

Eric dropped his burden and moved to Sookie. He knew she wasn't asleep. The time for rest had long passed. Her shoulders shook just as he touched her and then he understood. She was so very young, after all. He knelt next to her and gathered her to him. There were red tear stains down both cheeks.

It was unconscionable, leaving a newborn out here alone, especially in this state. 

Eric stroked her hair from her face and rested her body against his. She'd still be feeling her human life; the physical closeness would soothe her. Fledglings needed to be calmed after their turning, especially if it had been traumatic.

Hers had been traumatic _and_ a betrayal.

Eris sat with her for a long while, the night cool and calm around them. 

Eventually, she roused herself from her stupor, as he knew she would. She looked up at him, the picture of misery. "How could he do this to me?" she whispered.

"Bill's punishment for killing Long Shadow was a life," Eric said gently.

"And it was my lucky day," she said, her voice growing a bit stronger with the sarcasm.

It _was_ her lucky day, but Eric knew it foolish to go down that path with her. So he remained silent as she worked it through.

"You just stood there and watched," she accused.

Eric studied her. "Yes."

"Well, gee, _thanks_."

"It was not my place to protest his punishment. Bill was given a choice," he reminded her.

"Oh, so if it had been you, you would've done different?"

Eric smiled darkly. "I would never be so careless as to be put in that position. And seeing as you were so adamantly against being turned, I might have offered another in your place. Of course, Bill could always have chosen the coffin." He didn't say _he_ would have chosen such a thing; if it were a choice between them, Eric would choose his own well being, every time.

The anger slowly leaked out of her, accompanied by more dark tears. "So that's it. I'm a vampire; I should just get over it?"

That would be excellent, but Eric doubted it would be so simple. "The past is past. You can only move forward."

Sookie retreated into herself again, though she didn't move away from his touch. He let time slide by, cataloguing the cemetery around them. He could go into downtime, but something told him not to. By all accounts Sookie was a practical girl; she simply had to come to terms. And besides, he rather wanted to watch as she did it.

When she took a deep breath – uselessly, his mind supplied – he returned his attention to her. She sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, smearing the blood more than anything, but Eric didn't comment. 

"I brought you dinner," he said, then inclined his head toward the burden he'd dropped earlier. 

Sookie looked, doubtless seeing the pale skin, the red hair, and she immediately stiffened. "I won't kill anyone," she said hotly.

So very amusing, this one. Eric had to grin at her naïveté. "Did I say anything about killing?"

"But you said–"

"That I brought you dinner and so I did. Whether you kill her or not is your choice. Life or death is now up to you." Eric reached over, grabbed the girl by her wrists and dragged her closer. She didn't even stir.

He held the girl's wrist out to Sookie and looked at her expectantly. Her expression was conflicted, though he could see her fangs resting against her bottom lip. She had to be hungry.

"I'm a vampire," she said softly.

"You are and I've brought you a meal. Either you can have her or I will."

She still hesitated, eyes flicking to his, not trusting.

Eric put on his sincerest expression. "Drink. You'll feel better."

Instinct warred with principle, but was there ever a question? Instinct won every time, in the end.

Eric was soon treated to the beautiful sight of Sookie pressing her mouth to the girl's wrist and biting. She made a soft sound of pleasure when the blood started flowing and she suckled, first tentative, then greedy. Small shifts of her hips told Eric it had the usual effect.

He let her feed for a while, replenishing the strength she lost during the transformation. After a time, he leaned down to say in her ear: "If you still desire not to kill this one, you should stop now."

Sookie did, immediately. Impressive control for a fledgling. 

She looked up at Eric, mouth bloody, and he felt lust swirl through him. But first he swiped his tongue across the bite marks on the girl's wrist. Mmm, virgin. He was spoiling Sookie already. Still, there was no use letting all her rich blood soak into the earth.

"You must coat the wounds in saliva so they heal," he murmured. Then he licked at Sookie's mouth, gathering the blood there and stirring his lust even more. 

Sookie opened her mouth to his, half-desperate. She pressed herself against him, hands flexing wherever they landed, the embodiment of uncontrolled sensuality. Eric could hardly resist such a temptation.

"And yes, blood and sex are inextricably linked," he murmured into her mouth.

He held her face and took control of the kiss, learning her mouth like he'd desired ever since she set foot in his bar. He pulled her onto his lap, pleased when she instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hand slid up her thigh, under her skirt to her panties, already soaked straight through. 

That, too, showed surprising restraint. Most newborns would have jumped him long before now.

Eric slipped two fingers inside her, meeting only more wetness. Sookie made a desperate sound into his mouth. He grunted and ripped her panties apart. A brief moment of handling his own clothing and then he pulled out of the kiss so he could look her in the eyes as he slid her onto him.

Sookie didn't disappoint. She passionately cried out. Her neck arched back and she gasped for air – a holdover from her mortal life, that – baring her throat for the taking.

Eric didn't take. Instead he used one hand on her hip to keep their rhythm, then curled the other in her hair to make her face him. He pressed his thumb at her bottom lip, baring her new fangs, fully extended. She was a vision.

Sookie followed his urging, letting him stare into her wide, startled eyes as she ground down and he thrust up.

They kissed again, tongues tangling among both their fangs. Sookie accidentally bit his lip when he used his fingers on her clit. Then she latched onto the tiny wound and _sucked_.

Eric bucked up, groaned, and it only spurred her on as she took more of his blood. He circled his fingers around her more intently and she shuddered around him, came, sinking her fangs in deeper, sucking harder.

It made Eric come, too, that inviting darkness flashing before his eyes, the kind only present when his lover took his blood. The _best_ kind and one he didn't indulge in very often. He let himself tumble into it, eyes closing as he experienced the full weight of such a forbidden completion.

Eric stroked Sookie's hair as they both recovered. She pressed her face to his chest; he didn't move to pull out of her.

Eventually, she spoke, though she directed her words to his chest: "What…was that? It felt like, like I could barely control myself."

"Death harbors the last gasp of life. It's why you now crave blood and sex without end. The feeling will fade after a few decades."

"A few _decades_?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"You must adjust your conception of time. You have eternity now."

She didn't respond to that, simply nuzzled his chest, invariably spreading even more dirt over his clothing. "Come. We must clean you." Sookie slid off of him and they both stood.

"Feeding me, cleaning me, it's like you're taking care of a baby," she muttered.

Eric chuckled as he fixed his clothing. "To our kind, you are a newborn."

"Oh, great. That's just what I need: more people treating me like a child." Even without the discontent in her voice, Eric could already sense her feelings, now that she'd had his blood. It pleased him. There was something about this one…

Eric wrapped her in his arms, speaking low into her ear. "Every child holds great possibility. We honor that when we 'treat you like a child,' as you say. It's so you may one day realize your full potential." 

He held her tight and took to the air, flying the short distance to her home. She pulled a key from under an ill-concealed fake rock and unlocked the door. It made Eric smile. 

"I'm thirsty again," Sookie said as they crossed the threshold into her home. 

"You have True Blood here?" She nodded. "I'll heat some for you, show you what you expect us to resign ourselves to."

While the microwave heated the blood, Eric pulled a disposable cell phone from his pocket, the kind that couldn't be traced. He quickly called the authorities, getting right to the point: "There is a woman tied up in Tall Pines cemetery. She needs medical attention." He ended the call and then crushed the phone in his fist.

It never hurt to take precautions.

He dropped the remnants in Sookie's trash as the microwave chimed its end. He took the warmed bottle, shaking it lazily as he followed the sounds of running water. He could hear her in the shower. 

Excellent. He _loved_ showers.

Eric removed his clothes before entering the bathroom, True Blood still in hand. She _had_ said she was thirsty.

Upon his appearance in the stall, her expression warred between taking the blood and taking him. This was fortunate as he got the sense that naked vampires showing up in her shower would otherwise be rebuffed.

Eric unscrewed the True Blood and pressed himself all along her back as he held it in front of her face, out of the shower spray. "Still thirsty?"

Sookie took the bottle with no hesitation, swallowing a deep draft. She immediately choked on it.

Eric let his hands wander down her back as she spit out most of it. The water swirling around their feet turned pinkish, though it soon disappeared down the drain.

"That is _horrible_ ," Sookie spluttered. 

"Yes," Eric agreed simply.

Sookie stilled as she seemed to consider something. She turned to face him. "But this is what lets you live without killing people."

"Lets us live," he corrected gently as he took the bottle from her and set it aside. "And why must you go to the extreme? Did you kill your meal out there?" He nodded toward the cemetery.

"Only because you stopped me before I did."

"You're a newborn; that's why you have a sire to watch over you."

"I don't see _my sire_ anywhere, do you?"

Eric pulled her to him and touched her face. She would always remain this beautiful. In time she would come to appreciate that. "Bill was wrong to leave." Eric had his suspicions as to why, but he had no interest in defending the other vampire. 

Sookie's face crumpled, a red tear sliding down her cheek. 

Eric wiped it away and pulled her close again. "My lover, one day these betrayals will be little more than distant memories."

Sookie breathed out against his chest. "I'll just wait for that day, huh?"

Eric chuckled. "You're hungry; you should eat."

"The True Blood?" she asked, resigned.

Eric considered, already disliking the tenor of his own thoughts, but oddly unwilling to alter course. "No. I think you should drink from me."

Sookie pulled back enough so she could look up at him. "Isn't that a big deal?"

"Yes."

"So why?"

"I'm very old. My blood is quite potent. It will give you strength," he said simply. He didn't delve into the rest; there would be time for that later. For now, he was intent on getting as much of his blood into her as possible on the off-chance Bill showed up again. 

Eric had witnessed her turning. Bill had given her the minimum necessary to effect the change. Nothing could break the sire-child bond, save death, and it would always take precedence, but if their connection was weak then Eric could create his own tie with Sookie. And who knew how long Bill would last?

"Okay," Sookie said, a touch uncertain but mostly trusting. Bonds built on trust and affection were the strongest and most lasting. 

Bill was an idiot to leave. 

Eric pressed his wrist to Sookie's mouth. She wasted no time biting down and sucking strongly; she'd already developed a taste for the real thing, though he was no mortal virgin.

He groaned as a delicious shiver swept his body. His hardness pulsed in time with each draw she took from him, that dark pleasure beckoning. He pressed his hand between her legs, pleased at the slickness there. 

Sookie moved against his hand, moaning as his wrist fell away from her mouth. 

Eric lifted her easily, pleased when she wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed her back against the shower wall and positioned himself at her entrance. 

She moved restlessly, trying to get him to thrust inside, but he shushed her and brought his wrist to her mouth again. 

"Drink," he said lowly.

Sookie met his eyes and bit down again. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked and Eric sank into her in the same instant. Pleasure raced through him from both points – Sookie taking his blood and his cock. 

It had been far too long.

"Open your eyes," he murmured, steadying her with one hand on her hip and the wall at her back.

Sookie obliged, staring at him in a haze of lust as he filled her two different ways. 

Eric fucked her harder, faster, using vampire strength now that he couldn't hurt her. Sookie's muscles fluttered around his cock when she touched herself. Her eyes never left his. 

Oh, _yes_. This one had potential.

Eric groaned and bucked up. Sookie drew hard on his wrist and convulsed around him. It pushed Eric into his own spectacular orgasm – darkness roiling through him as he pulsed inside her body, all thought washed away.

The spray beating down onto their sides had gone cold by the time they were capable of movement. Eric took his wrist away and kissed Sookie's mouth, tasting a bit of his blood lingering there.

Sookie squeezed her arms and legs around him, content to be held against the shower wall, even with the cold. After a long life, Eric had gotten used to his comforts. And there was no reason to stay here and endure it.

He nudged her hip with his hand. "I think we are clean enough, my lover."

Sookie snickered. "I'm sure you'll take care of that pretty soon."

Eric returned her smile and pulled out of her, taking care he needn't given she was a vampire now…but he felt oddly solicitous all the same. He delighted in drying her with her towel, exploring the body he hadn't yet gotten to map with hands and tongue.

Sookie was quivering with desire by the time she dropped back onto her bed, Eric following her down. "I want you again," she whined, as if this were a problem.

Eric spread her thighs and grinned down at her. "Then you shall have me." He thrust his cock into her wetness, liking the way her eyes fluttered as she adjusted to him.

This time, he set up a slow rhythm, giving himself the opportunity to trace his tongue and fangs all over her body. He sucked on her nipples until they were hard little peaks, so sensitive even a ghost of a breath made her whimper.

"I shouldn't _want_ this much," Sookie said, obviously out of her mind with pleasure. Eric was used to that, though. "I feel like my body's not mine anymore."

"It will pass," he assured, smoothing a hand underneath her breasts, down her stomach to her slick folds. 

"Right. In a couple of decades," she muttered. She gasped when he circled a finger around her clit.

"Decades of brilliant sex," he commented, fucking her lazily. "Yes, that is quite the hardship."

Sookie stretched out underneath him, breasts shifting with the movement. Eric thrust harder at the sight.

"Who called the sex brilliant?" she asked, teasing present in her voice and in her emotions.

 _That_ was a challenge to his honor, if he'd ever heard one.

So he tormented her with pleasure until she begged for mercy. Then she came _screaming_ his name.

After, Eric slumped beside her, idly stroking the skin of her stomach. "You were saying?" he asked.

Sookie made a small movement, then aborted it and slumped tiredly. "I take it back. The sex is brilliant."

He grinned. "As it should be."

They lapsed into silence. Eric touched her softly whenever the urge struck him; Sookie eventually shifted closer. 

"Do you have any light-tight spaces in this house?" Eric asked. Dawn would be coming soon. 

Sookie opened her eyes and then frowned. "I don't know."

"You should come to my home and spend the day with me. At dusk we can set about creating a space for you here."

The thought of waking to her naked body, of getting to watch as she stirred, thirsty for blood and sex, craving his attentions in both respects…it pleased him.

It pleased her, too, he could feel. Her emotions came to him much stronger now, given the quantity of his blood she'd had. He fully intended to increase that quantity, both for the bond and the incredible pleasure of it. It had been far too long and Eric felt like indulging himself.

"You…want me to come stay with you?" Sookie asked.

"You cannot stay here if you aren't sure you'll be protected from the sun." Her satisfaction dimmed slightly. "And…I would enjoy the pleasure of your presence," Eric added.

Sookie smiled and rolled on top of him. "Then that pleasure you shall have."

***

Fin.


End file.
